nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Adding "edit spamming" to the policy
I would like to add "edit spamming" to the policy. Edit spamming is when a user makes an unnecessary amount of edits to get a badge. It can either be several unnecessary edits at once, or a single unnecessary edit each day. The reason I'm doing this is to prevent future people from edit spamming, and also to prevent Port1967 from making consistent unnecessary edits to his user page. I'm mainly adding this to prevent against unnecessary edits each day, as another user also did this. Unnecessary edits at once should be pretty easy to notice, however, it's because of unnecessary edits each day that I started this forum topic. What Port is doing is adding an option to each of his polls each day. Previously, he added a new poll each day, and that was okay. However, it became unnecessary when he began to add a poll then an option every day. This is impractical, as adding an option resets the poll. I think that if a user continues to edit a page daily unnecessarily, the page should be protected (if it is one of their pages in their userspace). Discuss. -- 23:16, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah no, that is definitely not the idea of edit spamming I thought you had in mind. I was thinking more on the lines of the incidents that occurred when badges were first activated, and some lesser known users got on the leaderboard for making 50+ edits to a single page that only involved taking away punctuation and then re-adding it. The real reason why "edit spamming" would be bad is if it disrupts the flow of (even then, if you use Recent Changes, you can always filter out "User" namespace edits). Port's edit-a-day or two-edits-a-day hardly does that. :In fact, this suggestion seems to be based on targeting one user because you don't like the edits they make to their userpage, even though they hardly affect wiki activity at all. When Port was making a poll a day, you seemed okay with it. But by switching these same one/two edits to adding an option a day, we now need a policy to stop him? It's the same number of edits. Why not just tell him that adding a new option resets the poll and is thus counterproductive? Why must we resort to creating some new policy to we can block him or lock him from editing his userpage? :While I don't participate in Port's polls as often because he basically keeps resetting them for every option he adds, his edits are easy to check over daily, and they don't overwhelm Recent Changes. Now if he made fifty edits that clearly made it evident he was hoarding for badges, the case would be a lot different. But a person who keeps resetting their polls by adding a new option to them each day is not an example of badge hoarding, edit spamming or whatever the heck this policy was made to stop him from doing so. Users are not forced to help the wiki, though their help is much, much appreciated. :I think the best solution is to just talk to him, NOBODY. Let him know that the options reset his polls based on how they work in wiki code. I was expecting a more extreme case of edit spamming, despite not seeing any on the wiki for a long while. I am disappointed by this thread; it just comes off as a way to pick on one user. 04:17, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh. The reason I raised it was because I thought maybe it may influence other users to do this and at one point we would (perhaps) have 5 users who every day made one edit to their page. But then, as you highlighted, it isn't necessarily negative. In fact, it hasn't even really been that influential, as the only other user to do this was Gouchnox when he added and removed spaces from his userpage. I'll talk to him. -- 12:47, July 2, 2014 (UTC)